degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-2233287-20150414225222
My Top 10 Biggest NOTPs Ever (no order): 1. Owen and Anya (Degrassi) (believe me Savvy J. would make this list, but there are far worse couples than them) 2. Sansa and Littlefinger (Game of Thrones) This has got to be one of the nastiest ships on Game of Thrones. It seriously makes me sick that people even ship them. 3. Snape and Lily (Harry Potter) Snape's love was obsessive and unhealthy in my opinion since he was never able to let it go after like 40+ years. The fact he would have been okay with letting James and Harry die to let Lily live doesn't sit right with me, and he was a complete asshole to Harry. Nope, next. 4. Jackie and Fez (That '70s Show) Man, y'all have no idea how much this couple pissed me off. Considering Jackie/Hyde are one of my favorite couples ever, this couple just shit all over everything. Fez may have always had a crush on Jackie, but in 7 seasons, she never once returned feelings for him. And I hate that they made Jackie the girl that dates 3/4 guys in the group because I've seen her get so much shit over it, which her character doesn't deserve. 5. Cersei and Jaime (Game of Thrones) Incest and rape, NEXT. 6. Zaya/Triles (Degrassi) These two motherfuckers are tied on their terribleness. 7. Ted and Robin (How I Met Your Mother) Ted's love for Robin brought out the absolute worst in him. It made him selfish, obsessive, and mean, in some cases. These two were alright in like the first two seasons, but after that, hell no. They grew too far apart, and the fact they got together in the finale pisses me off, because it trivializes the mother's death. Oh, "Robin couldn't have kids so we'll have Ted meet another women to give him kids, kill her off, and then have Ted end up with Robin in the end" is how their story went. 8. Chuck and Blair (Gossip Girl) I hate this couple with every fiber of my being. Over the years, these two were so awful to each other, and it turned into an emotionally abusive relationship, which GG never acknowledges as one. It's seriously so problematic, and ends up glamorizing abusive relationships. Fuck you, Chuck. You abusive, trading your girlfriends for hotels asshole. 9. Ezra and Aria (Pretty Little Liars) These two have joined the list recently, which is sad because I used to love them. I just can't ship them anymore since Ezra fucking stalked her and her friends for years to write a book. He began a relationship with a minor knowingly (after having sex with a minor (Allison) unknowingly) to get back at Allison. He was using Aria for revenge at first until he "fell in love" with her. How beautiful their early relationship was is just a lie now, and I can't look at them the same ever again. 10. Duncan and Gwen (Total Drama) I HATE these two for what they did to Courtney. Duncan was more in the wrong, but Gwen was her fucking friend and didn't tell her anything. She felt guilty, but not enough to tell her since she kept making out with her boyfriend. UGHHHH These two. SO glad they eventually broke up. I have a lot more NOTPs, but these were just some of the prominent ones.